La hija prodiga
by alias katsuhimoro
Summary: -Madre he de marcharme… -¿Madre, está todo bien? –Sí, si florecilla… todo está bien.


La hija prodiga

"-Madre he de marcharme… -¿Madre, está todo bien? –Sí, si florecilla… todo está bien."

Aun podía recordarlo. Aun podía escuchar la voz en su cabeza que le repetía tiernamente – Mírate Gothel, eres tan hermosa… - la figura borrosa de una mujer era lo único que acompañaba esa voz fantasmagórica que le repetía su suerte y su dicha – pronto serás presentada a sociedad y encontraras un muchacho guapo y rico con el cual te casaras… no mereces menos…

-Gracias madre – se escuchaba mencionar, pero su voz aniñada ya no formaba parte de sus recuerdos, era su voz de mujer la que le contestaba a la figura, terminando con ello la fantasía que tanta dicha le traía.

-_Madre_

-¡Por favor! ¡Deme más tiempo! – una luz salía de la nada y proyectaba la sombra de un hombre grande y robusto, siendo seguido de una figura pequeña, que era la que, por su modo de moverse, imploraba piedad.

-El tiempo se acabo… - la figura se acercaba a ella y era lo último que podía ver, o por lo menos en esa visión, ya que continuamente era atormentada con los sueños de dolores insoportables y una sensación asfixiante.

_-¿Madre?_

-Madre, he de marcharme – ya no podía responder, la presión en su pecho junto al odioso nudo en su garganta le impedían detener a la figura masculina que cruzaba el umbral de la puerta –no soporto a mi padre… y tampoco te soporto a ti…

El dolor era casi el mismo desde que había visto aquella escena por primera vez. Solo la mitigaba el hecho de que las voces sonaban ya con eco gracias a su memoria cansada, el viento helado de la puerta ya no golpeaba su rostro, y en realidad, su hijo hacia mucho que se había marchado.

Ah, su pequeño hijo… producto del abuso de un hombre con poder para su pobre familia, robándole la esperanza de felicidad y porvenir… su abandono había significado la ruina para su marido, y su propia tortura. Aquel hombre había sido un ser despreciable. Pero ya no lo era más.

Sonrió perversamente recordando, ahora claramente, los años de sufrimiento y agonía a su lado, como su juventud y belleza se habían marchitado cual flor estrujada. Como su único hijo incapaz de soportar el odio que se respiraba en esa mal formada familia, se había marchado, dejándola a merced de un padre cruel, sin importarle en lo más mínimo el que ella hubiese sacrificado lo poco que tenia para cuidarlo, amarlo, y tratar, tratar, de protegerlo del tirano. Pero eso no le había importado, y aquella sombra proyectada desde la puerta era ya el único recuerdo que conservaba de aquel hijo ingrato.

-_¡¿Madre?_

Y finalmente fue libre. El hombre con quien compartía su vida era un asiduo bebedor, y en una buena ocasión, llegando tan borracho que al instante cayó inconsciente, tomó la daga heredada de su madre y la enterró en lo más profundo de su corazón. Se retorció y agonizó de dolor a sus pies. Eran ya ancianos, a nadie le importaría si él vivía o muriese, pero no se quedaría ahí a sufrir el castigo de su infame acto; quitarle la vida a quien le había robado la suya. Con su daga aferrada a su pecho y una capa cubriendo su frágil cuerpo, salió de la casa a pesar de que las nubes cubrían el cielo de forma amenazante.

Y fue entonces cuando la vio… aquella lágrima del sol que calló sobre el acantilado, observó con asombro como de aquella única gota nacía la más hermosa flor dorada que jamás hubieran visto sus cansados ojos. Se acercó con todo el sigilo que le permitiría su anciano cuerpo y observo con incredulidad como los destellos dorados parecían rejuvenecer su piel.

Y entonces recordó aquella canción que le cantaba su madre… tan lejana como un susurro, recordando también, muy vagamente la historia de una flor milagrosa nacida del sol.

-Flor que da fulgor… Con tu brillo fiel… - Vio liberarse de la flor pequeñas partículas que se adherían a su piel; devolviéndole el tono y juventud – Mueve el tiempo atrás. Volviendo a lo que fue. A lo que fue… - por un mero impulso, llevó algunas partículas a su rostro y sintió con alegría desmedida como su cuerpo dejaba de pesar, como sus articulaciones dejaban de doler, y como, gracias al reflejo de un charco que estaba cerca, recuperaba toda su juventud y belleza robadas.

-_¡Madre! ¡Madre! _¡Madre! **¡Madre!**

-¿Qué? – Parpadeó confundida por un segundo, pero al instante toda la verdad y el presente llegaron a ella.

-Lo siento madre, no me respondías, así que tuve que gritarte… perdóname…

Miró los ojos verdes de la niña que estaba de rodillas frente a ella, con su carita apoyada sobre su regazo.

-Lo siento florecilla… solo pensaba en lo afortunada que soy de tenerte…

La pequeña rubia le sonrió con la ternura y la confianza que solo un niño puede tener con su madre y volvió a enterrar su cabeza en su regazo, moviendo su largo cabello, esperando que volviese a cepillarlo.

Y por algo que no comprendió muy bien, alejó el cepillo y enterró sus largos, y jóvenes, dedos en la larga melena rubia.

-Flor que da fulgor… con tu brillo…

-Espera, Rapunzel… - la pequeña levantó la mirada confundida, a lo que solo pudo sonreír con verdadera ternura – yo cantare esta vez…

La niña sonrió y volvió a su lugar en el regazo de su 'madre'.

-Flor que da fulgor, con tu brillo fiel, mueve el tiempo atrás, volviendo a lo que fue. Quita enfermedad, y el destino cruel, trae lo que perdí, volviendo a lo que fue… a lo que fue.

Como ya sabía, el cabello de la niña comenzó a brillar devolviéndole la juventud que se le escapaba por momentos, pero esta vez, hubo algo nuevo: su cabello se volvió de un negro tan intenso que podía rivalizar incluso con el manto nocturno, su piel más blanca y más aterciopelada de lo que había estado jamás, y sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo demasiado intenso como para ser ignorado.

Y entonces lo supo, la pequeña niña que se encontraba dormida en su regazo no solamente era su fuente de juventud eterna… era la ilusión y la esperanza de tener una familia, alguien que dependía de ella, pero más que eso, que confiaba ciegamente en ella, lo sabia…

Tal vez no la habría llevado en su vientre nueve meses, ni siquiera sintió el dolor físico de la separación de su cuerpo… pero era su madre, y ella se encargaría de que estuviese a salvo de todas las tentaciones del mundo… de todo el mal que podría corromperla…

No, eso no le pasaría a la dulce Rapunzel… ella la guardaría por siempre.

Fin

:) este es mi primer fic de Enredados y pues... la verdad me dio algo de pena Madre Gothel, pudo perfectamente encerrar a Rapunzel y mantenerla como esclava, o encerrarla (entiendase encerrarse de verdad, en calabozo, sin pinturas, ni libros, ni nada que le alegrara ni un poco la vida) Pero a pesar de las infinitas posibilidades... la cuido y crio como si fuera su hija, ademas el detalle de despedirse con un "Te quiero mucho" es algo que simplemente me llego. No recuerdo tampoco haberla visto conjurar nada de magia, solo trucos sucios para obtener lo que queria por lo cual aqui la manejo como una pobre mujer desafortunada y cuyas circunstancias la obligaron a volverse así.

Saludos :)


End file.
